


Baekhyun is Number One!

by Chanology



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Baekhyun Is a Little Shit, Comedy, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Sidekick Chanyeol, Sidekick Jongdae, Superhero Kyungsoo, Villain Baekhyun, baekhyun is oblivious, chanchen fail sidekicks, kyungsoo is whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25418017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chanology/pseuds/Chanology
Summary: Baekhyun is a villain, and he's determined to bring down superhero Kyungsoo.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Comments: 38
Kudos: 94
Collections: Challenge #5 — Opposites Attract





	Baekhyun is Number One!

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by We Are Number One from Lazytown lmao. Dumb villains chanbaekchen, and superhero kyungsoo. I hope you enjoy!

Everytime Baekhyun wreaks havoc, Kyungsoo is always there seconds later to fix it. Whenever Baekhyun makes citizens’ lives hell, Kyungsoo is always sending hell back under the earth’s crust and giving them the heaven they used to possess. 

It’s starting to annoy the villain.

So he is going to make Kyungsoo’s life harder. His first villainous plan is to litter.

It is late and the cratered rock looms in the sky. Baekhyun stalks in the shadows, his blue hair giving away his hiding spot. 

So much for being vigilant.

When the coast is clear, he emerges into the light provided by a streetlight, searching for his target. 

His pockets are stuffed with candy wrappers and McDonald’s packaging from earlier today—he made sure to order a lot. 

His shielded eyes land on a garbage can, adrenaline filling his body. He feels evil. Walking towards the can of garbage, he adjusts his heart-shaped sunglasses and empties his pockets, throwing the litter on the ground for the good guy to pick up. 

He reaches his target. 

With an evil laugh, he tips over the garbage can and scampers off into the night. 

-

His next evil plan is to egg Kyungsoo’s house. That should teach him a lesson: never mess with this villain. 

It's been three days since his first act commenced, and he is back on the prowl. This time, he brings friends. 

Chanyeol and Jongdae are his trusty sidekicks. He brings them along once in a while on his evil endeavours, and this plan requires extra help. 

When the sun disappears, they bring three dozen cartons of eggs to Kyungsoo’s house. The lights are off, so the hero could be sleeping or out fighting crime. 

Baekhyun throws the first egg, and it lands with a  _ splat _ on a window. After the first shot is made Chanyeol and Jongdae join him, painting the small house in egg yolks. 

Baekhyun’s carton is halfway empty when something hits his head, he feels the gooey liquid seeping into his hair.  _ Those idiots! _

A laugh is stifled as he turns around slowly. “What the fuck! Which one of you idiots hit me?!” 

Chanyeol’s hand over his mouth is all Baekhyun needs to know the answer. “I’m sorry, Baek! I suck at aiming!”

“You better be sorry!” Baekhyun shouts, throwing an egg at Chanyeol’s dumb forehead.

An egg fight breaks out between the trio, their main goal long forgotten with every shell broken. 

Their skirmish is interrupted when the door opens, and there he stands: Kyungsoo, with a pair of thick-rimmed glasses perched on his nose, sporting penguin pajamas. 

“Abort mission!” Jongdae yells, scrambling away. Baekhyun and Chanyeol follow suit, tripping over each other in the process.

Baekhyun is a villain covered in egg yolks. How intimidating. 

-

It takes Baekhyun a week to come up with the ultimate plan. He’s going to trap the hero and get rid of him for good. It’s time to end the tarnishing of his name. 

Once again, he assembles his team—Jongdae and Chanyeol.

The plan is to capture the small hero outside his house, underneath the nose of the law, and export him elsewhere. Maybe even hold him hostage. Baekhyun isn’t sure yet. 

The trio are posted outside Kyungsoo’s house in Jongdae’s old car. Baekhyun refers to it as a stakeout: it makes his villain senses ignite. 

“It’s been almost two hours Baek, I’m getting hungry,” Chanyeol whines, shaking Baekhyun’s arm. 

Baekhyun shoves him off. “We will eat later! Be ready with the rope. You never know when he’ll come out!”

Just as the words leave his mouth, Kyungsoo’s front door opens, and the hero steps out. 

“Go!” Baekhyun screams, throwing the car door open, not bothering to close it. 

It must be confusing for Kyungsoo. Seeing three villains running towards him. Oh, who is he kidding, Kyungsoo is probably scared shitless!

Baekhyun is running towards him with the net, Chanyeol has the rope, and Jongdae is there for backup—he’s also recording on his phone. 

Before Baekhyun could even pass the white picket fence, Chanyeol collides with his back and they both tumble to the grass in a heap of swears. 

Jongdae’s loud laugh fills the air, and when Baekhyun looks back, Jongdae is standing there recording them.

“What are you doing, you imbecile! Go get him!” Baekhyun yells, trying to push the giant’s limbs off him. 

When Baekhyun glances at where Kyungsoo was standing, he isn’t there. 

He's gone. 

His friends are given an earful on the way home.

-

Two days later, Baekhyun goes alone. He can no longer rely on the two goons he called sidekicks. 

Banana peels cover Kyungsoo’s pathway to his house. Baekhyun spent all last night eating bananas; it’s safe to say he’s sick of them. 

He’s hiding across the street behind a bush, watching as the hero stares at the mess on his lawn. 

Kyungsoo’s eyes meet him abruptly. Baekhyun quickly ducks behind the foliage, snickering as he peeks through the leaves, waiting for the hero to trip. 

And he does trip. 

He falls forward, landing in more peels. The hero’s cries for help are heard across the street, and Baekhyun lets out an evil laugh. 

He is a  _ wicked _ villain. 

-

The next ten plans are successful, ranging from Kyungsoo tripping, missing the bus, being chased by a bird; the list goes on. 

Baekhyun’s ego has never been bigger. He feels like the baddest villain in the world. 

What he doesn’t know won’t hurt him. 

Kyungsoo purposely lets himself get in the situations, letting Baekhyun’s plans succeed. They were pretty simple and amateurish, but if it made Baekhyun happy, he would keep losing this game going on between them.

To himself, Baekhyun is a scary villain. 

To Kyungsoo, Baekhyun is a cute villain. 


End file.
